Mother's Blessing
by pentameter-and-pen
Summary: CS. Snow realises she never really thanked Hook for saving David's life. [Sort of during 3x10. Sort of AU]


**Mother's Blessing**

CS. Snow realises she never really thanked Hook for saving David's life. [Sort of during 3x10. Sort of AU]

CSCSCSCSCS

**Part 1**

Hook retires to the Captain's Quarters. He'd tried to get a room in Grannie's that night but had realised he felt more comfortable on his ship. After three hundred odd years with her he wasn't sure he could sleep anywhere else. He'd barely gotten a wink in Neverland. Though part of that had been his concern for the blonde Saviour. After what happened to Milah the last thing he wanted to do was let another woman he had feelings for out of his sight – especially on an island that prayed on your darkest fears and forced you to confront them.

But Storybrooke was a different matter entirely. Where as Neverland had been his domain, this land was her realm. And the need to protect her isn't as strong. After all, he keeps reminding himself, it's in her title. She's the one meant to do the saving here. Not him. He's just some pirate in love with a princess.

He almost laughs at the thought. As a boy he'd been enraptured by fairy tales. He'd loved the idea of the prince rescuing the princess, of finding a 'happily ever after'. But then their mother had died and their father had abandoned them and he and Liam had been forced into the orphanage. There he'd quickly learned that happy endings only happened in fairy tales. It had been the first of many lessons.

But meeting Emma changed all that. Seeing someone else fight for someone they love just as hard awakened something within him. He started to believe again. Believe that happy endings were possible. Believe that he still had a shot at one. And as Neverland had taught them, a little belief goes a long way.

That's why he'd tried to sleep in town. To convince himself he was just like everyone else in this town – part of a fairy tale.

Well that, and because he'd wanted to remain close to her. Just in case she needed him – not that she would now that Pan's been vanquished. But just knowing that he was nearby had helped ease his mind.

But seeing her with her family had made him realise there might not be room for him. So he'd decided to give them some distance. After all, distance does make the heart grow fonder. He'd learned that the hard way when he'd returned to Storybrooke with Cora, and seen Emma for the first time in a long while. She'd taken more than just the compass when she'd jumped down that portal.

He takes off his coat and hangs it up. He's done being 'Hook' for the day.

Taking off the metal appendage he quickly gets into his nightclothes – an old white shirt and a pair of pants from his Navy days. His hand gently brushes one of Liam's old shirts as he fishes them out of his closet and he's filled with thoughts of his older brother. He considers the shirt for a moment, smiling sadly as he remembers his older brother. He keeps this here for particularly bad days; the day he'd lost Liam, the day he'd lost Milah, and now, the day he gave up Emma Swan.

He'd meant what he'd told Neal. He wasn't going to stand in his way. He was going to give Emma her best chance at having a family. Isn't that what all Lost Children wanted?

Putting back the other shirt he quickly slips the new one on. As the soft fabric settles on him, the faint smell of sandalwood hits his nose. That had always been Liam's scent. Even as children. Killian's had always been sea salt and mahogany – or so Milah had told him.

Barefoot, he walks over to his desk and takes a seat, happy to be off his aching feet.

The last time he'd been to Storybrooke he hadn't gotten a chance to look around. This time he'd taken the time. He'd gone down to Grannies, The White Rabbit, the Bakery, and finally, the library.

He'd purposefully kept it last.

Killian adores books; the way they smelled when you first opened them. The way such a small object could contain a multitude of worlds inside it. If anyone ever asked him, he'd say that this was real magic. Reading was what had made him want to join the Royal Navy and go to sea. He's never told anyone this, but some day he hopes to fill a book of his own.

Liam was the only other person who'd known about his love of books, always bringing him some after a long voyage. His way of saying sorry he couldn't be there more. Killian hadn't minded, he'd devoured every single one. His favourite was the one on star constellations. Liam jokingly called him 'the Boy With His Head in the Stars'. Of course his teasing tone quickly changed to admiration when he discovered how good a navigator Killian had become – especially at night, when the stars became his guides.

Killian smiled fondly as he reached for the old dog-eared copy lying open on his table. He quickly flipped to his favourite constellation: Cygnus.

He's interrupted by the sound of knocking.

At first he thinks he's imagining it. But then it begins a second time – this time softer, almost unsure of itself. It's accompanied by a softer, equally unsure "_Hook?_"

"Swan." He murmurs, a small smile grazing his lips. He quickly walks over to answer, praying she hasn't left yet.

He grins as he swings the door open.

"If you're here to thank me I'm sure we can come to some arrange-" He stops when he realises who's on the other side.

Standing there, instead of the blonde Saviour he'd expected, is her mother.

"Hello Hook."

CSCSCSCSCS

Mary Margaret was having a hard time falling asleep. To be fair, she'd had a hard time sleeping ever since David had revealed his secret in the Echo Cave. The thought of losing him forever… She couldn't even finish the thought it scared her so much. How did he expect her to be fine after losing such a big piece of her life? She'd already suffered through giving up Emma.

Of course none of that matters now. David is safe and sound and fast asleep in bed. Gold had given him the cure last night. She had been so overjoyed she'd actually hugged the man.

But none of it would have been possible without Hook. If he hadn't dragged David to find that spring and forced him to drink from it, her husband wouldn't be snoring beside her. That's when she realises she never actually thanked the man. And she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep unless she did. She needs to get it out of hers system.

So she gets out of bed and begins to get dressed as quietly as she can. David may be a light sleeper, but Emma, in the next room, certainly isn't. Even as a baby she'd awoken easily. It's one of the few memories Snow cherishes about her five minutes as a mother.

As she sneaks out of the apartment she catches sight of now-adult daughter asleep on the couch, never having made it up to the bed they'd put up in the loft when she'd first moved in. As Emma lies there with the moonlight gently highlighting her features, Snow realises how peaceful she looks when she's asleep. She fightes the urge to give her a kiss, knowing that would wake her up. Instead she pads over and picks up one of the blankets she keeps on the armrest for exactly this reason, and spreads it across her sleeping child. Emma shifts a little but remains asleep.

Giving her one last look, Snow walks out the door, towards the Jolly Roger.

CSCSCSCSCS

Finding the Jolly Roger is easy. The big galleon sticks out like a sore thumb on the pier. Snow kind of likes it. She'd seen these kinds of ships all the time growing up. Oddly, it fits their little town.

As she boards the ship, there's a light breeze and the plastic bag in her hand crinkles, the bottle of rum in it brushing against her leg. Given the pirate's propensity for rum, Snow had thought it a fitting gift.

She finds her way downstairs fairly easily, remembering her visit to Henry during his time recuperating in the Captain's Quarters. She smiles as she remembers her grandson's enthusiasm for the room. Hook had been right. The boy had loved it.

Snow pauses as she spots the door. She's never taken a moment to consider the pirate who'd helped save her family. But standing here, about to go talk to him, she realises she has to. As much as she hates to admit it to herself, this is more than about saying thanks for David's life… It's about seeing if he's right for Emma's.

After all, she isn't blind. She'd seen the way Emma continuously looked to him for support in Neverland – something she'd barely done with her and David. Her daughter may not know why she'd kissed the pirate, but Snow could see that she was clearly falling for him.

And based off of what they'd heard on that island, Hook had already fallen for Emma. When he'd confessed to feeling something for her daughter in the Echo Cave, Snow had heard more than just his words. She'd heard the intent behind them. And judging from her experience, that's what love sounded like.

In retrospect, Neal's words in the diner hadn't brought about similar realisations. Granted they weren't in a cave that required that required people to expose their deepest darkest secrets. But that didn't change the fact that she hadn't heard a man intent on winning her daughter's heart. She'd heard one trying to make amends. But wasn't forgiveness the first step towards love?

Actually, she isn't sure. Aside from their brief fight in Neverland she'd never had reason to not forgive David. Everything he'd ever done had been for them. Snow isn't sure she can say the same for Neal. It seems like he wants to… at least for Henry's sake.

Snow hates to admit it, but she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to push her daughter towards the wrong man. She's already had so much heartbreak in her life.

And it's not like she can draw from her own experiences. David had been her first love. They may not have fallen for each other right away but she'd always thought that was part of what made him her True Love. But looking at Emma she isn't sure. Her daughter's experiences are so different from her own. Emma never grew up seeing a couple truly in love with one another – like she had.

For the first time in a long time Snow misses both her parents. They always knew just what to say to make her feel better. Suddenly she has some understanding of what Emma went through. And it breaks her heart.

She can't imagine feeling this way for years – second-guessing all her decisions because she had no one to guide her. Not knowing if her parents would ever approve of any of her choices. She almost runs back to hug her daughter and apologise for ever leaving her in the first place.

The only thing that makes her stay is knowing that she's doing this for Emma.

And because she genuinely does owe Hook a thank you. After all he is responsible for keeping her happy ending intact.

So she steps forward and knocks a couple of times.

But she gets no response. Maybe he's staying in town. She turns to leave but she notices the light under the door. So she knocks again – this time softer. She doesn't want to wake him up if he's sleeping.

Turns out he isn't. Snow hears what sounds like footsteps slowly making their way to the door. The next second it swings open, Hook leaning on it slightly as he flashes her a grin.

"If you're here to thank me I'm sure we can come to some arrange-"

He stops short when he sees her, confusion clouding his face. Clearly she wasn't the one he was expecting. Snow has a pretty good idea who he did want on the other side of this door. But instead of saying anything she simply smiles at him.

"Hello Hook."

CSCSCSCSCS

**A/N: **I started this story because I wasn't particularly happy with Snow's reactions in 3A, but I enjoyed the David-Hook bromance. So I thought it called for something that saw these two characters actually interact one on one while also exploring some of their parallels – or rather, my interpretation of their similarities. I'm pretty excited for the next part because that's when they meet.

Sorry for so much angst up top. I just wanted to set up the emotional place both of them are coming from. Also I think this is a way I exercise some of the thoughts I have about OUAT.

As for when it's set, I had this idea during 3x10, that's why it's not exactly canon. But ideally this takes place the night after Neal asks Emma to consider having lunch the next day.

Hopefully **Part 2 **of this should be coming out next week, I'm currently working on three other fics and my cs valentine story. But please, feel free to check out any of my fics. If you have any thoughts, questions, comments or concerns, please let me know. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
